Smail et le Bazooka Magique
by Nybis
Summary: L'histoire intense d'une rentré scolaire totalement normale.


**Attention:** _cette histoire s'inspire de faits réels._

 _Toute ressemblance avec des personnes existantes serait totalement fortuite_

 _Insérer des trucs Légo TM_

Il était une fois, dans un chalet perdue au fin fond de l'océan où il neigé de la neige océanique, un jeune garçon qui s'appelait Smail.

C'était la rentré des classes alors il devait se rendre en cours avec l'aide de Baymax qui avait pour mission de le buter.

Smail pris ses boobs virils et l'affronta dans un terrible face à face. Mais au bout de 42 minutes, une sangsue se posa sur Baymax afin de mettre fin au combat et le suça jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Suite à cette mésaventure, Smail se rendit en salle de cours. Il était un peu en avance et il s'assit à côté d'un magnifique et très séducteur jeune homme qui répondait au nom, très sensuel, de Bouise.

Au bout d'une heure de cours, un serveur se décida finalement à prendre leur commande. Bouise commanda de l'ail tandis que Smail, lui demanda une salade avec des tomates car il était herbivore.

Bouise lança un regard vers son immense Sequoia. Impressionné, le serveur se mit à bavé et se mit alors à faire un strip-tease. C'est alors que la tata de Ma Rion apparut avec de la cire en chantant "Ma bite" de King Micko Black. Elle versa la cire encore chaude sur le torse nu du serveur, sous le regard affolé de Smail.

Bouise regardé la scène quand tout à coup, il remarqua un serpent sur l'épaule du serveur, alors armé de ses 8 bits il l'assoma avant de s'envolé en faisant l'hélicobite.

Impressionné, le serveur partie cherché l'ail que Bouise avait commandé pour faire hommage à sa soudaine disparition (sparition). Il frotta l'ail contre ses parties, les yeux au bord des larmes. Ou l'inverse peut-être. Qu'importe.

C'est à se moment que Ma Rion entra et aperçu sa tante Hakouna et qu'elle s'exclama: "Hakouna, ma tata !" puis elle fondit en larme en se rendant compte que le serveur était nu et qu'elle venait de manquer le strip-tease qu'elle avait tant espéré durant sa vie.

Soudainement, le serpent assommé fut réveiller par les sanglot de Ma Rion. Il se tourna ensuite vers Smail et lui dit: " dans ton petit chalet perdu sous la neige tu trouveras une solution à tes problèmes. Mais ça ne se produira qu'une fois. Au chalet" et il disparut.

\- sparut.

Ma Rion et Smail quittèrent le lycée pour se rendre dans le chalet froid et recouvert de neige. En entrant à l'intérieur, ils virent qu'une pièce secrète était apparut.

Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur et découvrirent une prison dans laquelle était enfermé un dragon bleu aux yeux ambrés tenue par des chaîne.

\- Je suis le dragon violet" déclara celui-ci. "si vous me libérez je vous offrirais une récompense."

Smail s'empara d'un balais et délivra le dragon de ses chaînes. Une fois ce sauvetage accomplie, le dragon ouvrit sa bouche couverte de crocs aiguisés et en sortit un bazooka.

-Ceci est un bazooka magique. Tu dois l'utilisé avec sagesse." le mis en garde le dragon.

Smail souleva doucement le bazooka magique et effleura légèrement le crâne de Ma Rion, avec un manque de douceur non dissimulé.

Ma Rion cessa immédiatement de sangloté mais elle réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien entendre et se mit à hurlé mais aucun sons ne sortit de sa bouche; le dragon se redress a sur ses pattes arrière et avec un sourire satisfait déclara:

\- Je vous ai menti. Je ne suis pas une dragon violet mais un dragon bleu !

Le serveur choisit se moment pour rendre une visite surprise à Smail car il ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent mais en voyant la créature légendaire faire face à son bien aimé, il intervint.

\- Dragon bleu ! Mon nom est Caca et si tu touche à cet homme je..."

Mais Smail n'avait pas vu Caca venir et le tua malencontreusement avec son bazooka magique. Le dragon reprit:

\- Je suis également un violeur de licorne afin de crée des lutins de dragon licorne multicolore qui crache des Nyan Cat putain de merde !

C'est alors que l'on se rendit compte que nous étions sous l'océan et que par conséquent on ne pouvais pas respiré et tous le monde mourru.

Fin


End file.
